Paper Planes
by Aeria Swordlancer
Summary: Acrimony that fades away with the alacrity of your touch. Jerza AU oneshot.


**This is a product of my unsatisfied heart craving for some more Jerza. **

**Warning: Suggestive scenes ahead (nothing too explicit, though). Proceed with caution.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**-Paper Planes-**

**by Aeria Swordlancer**

* * *

He still couldn't figure out how he'd managed to jump a beauty such as the one sitting atop him within a span of twenty minutes. It was all surreal, unimaginable. Like a figment of his overactive, artistic imagination. Like a canvas brought to life with iridescent colours that had never been a part of the monochromatic themes of his existence. Like a boon in the darkness of his tunnelled life story, eliciting pleasures both physical and perceptual in the form of groans that never ceased to escape through this locked, gritted teeth.

Like a reality that seemed anything but real.

He wondered – gazing awestruck at the splendid arch of her back as he hit a particularly tender spot within her depths – if he'd ever seen a beauty as stunning, as spell-binding as the one that swayed rhythmically on top. Muffled moans and grunts escaped her full, red lips, as she rode herself to pleasure, her ample bosom heaving with her movements and heavy breathing, creating a sort of pattern that entranced him, making it impossible for him to do anything but look at the goddess giving him the most intense pleasure of his life.

"Holy shit," she shuddered, her red hair flying about her face, sticking to her perspiring forehead at certain places, framing her features with an ethereal glow that sucked him in, intensifying his desire tenfold and propelling him to turn them over on the satin sheets. With a little jerk of her head and a sudden heave of her chest, the beauty was on her back against the tower of pillows, her back still arched from the sensation his length was providing her with inside her folds.

"Don't stop," she whispered, her tone, a crossway between a request and a command. "Keep going."

That was enough incentive for him.

With a massive and precise thrust that had them both reeling with ecstasy, he began driving deep into his lady love of forty five minutes, panting heavily as she met his every thrust with an equally enthusiastic shove of her firm hips. The friction thus caused send ripples of electricity coursing through every vein in his body, making his blue locks stand static on end.

They went on like this for a few more minutes, their mingled breaths and synchronised movements causing the coil within their bodies to tense from the abrasion created. A few more thrusts, he mused, as his hair fell in soaked bunches on top of his forehead, and he was awarded with a muffled scream from the woman underneath, indicating that her part of the finale had been achieved. Soon enough, he saw the white spots of his own pleasure flash brilliantly on the insides of his lids, eliciting a shuddering sigh from lips that wouldn't stop quivering.

Post euphoria found the perfect strangers lying shoulder to shoulder on the damp bed, sheets undone, their naked bodies bathing in the warm light of the moon that filtered in through the lacy curtains.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Jellal Fernandes woke up at four in the morning to attend a demonstration he'd been dying to attend since his perfect rendezvous with the perfect stranger.

It was like a dream come true.

She'd whispered to him in the midst of passion that she was a guest in this part of the town, moving in from a city that wasn't all that far away from their current location. A diving instructor by profession, the red-haired beauty was more of a gypsy when it came to her lifestyle – moving from one breath-taking place to the next, seeking adventures and turning a new page in life with a dainty flick of her hand.

Her life was a mosaic of beautiful mishappenings, each decision, a guilty pleasure to look forward to.

Jellal was utterly jealous, seething even, at how a person could have a life that was all about walking a circle around the moon, coming back and then gearing up for round two. No regrets. No looking back. Just a swift march ahead out into the wilderness, hunting for encounters both regretful and serendipitous.

**0**

**0**

**0**

He wondered how she did it without so much as a flinch on her lips, running head on into situations not charted beforehand, not planned beforehand. For a person whose life was anything but a disorganised amalgamation of decisions taken on the spur of the moment, such a carefree, non-pension worthy life was a thing of some distant world. An alien tale that seemed strange to his market adjusted eyes and sounded ludicrous to his corporate honed ears.

And yet, when she'd narrated parts of this tale to him during the post-euphoria of their first sexual encounter, it'd sounded like something enchanting to him – like a life he wished he could have had the liberty to live.

For his was a story of old work desks with more termites than prestige, a shining MacBook that was nothing short of a Bible, and a sorry excuse of a life which acquired a striking resemblance to the fate of a puppet controlled by strings.

He wondered how, on that fateful night in a crowded pub downtown, he'd managed to strike a chord with the most unusual of persons he'd come across in his life.

A person who'd changed his worldview with just one dance on the dance floor, and a dance of a different kind in between the sheets.

**0**

**0**

**0**

He watched her run a finger through her hair in desperation, pulling at the scarlet strands as she straddled his waist and ground her naked self against his naked self. They both sat upright on the very same bed they had shared on the first night after the party, dancing to the rhythm of their wildly beating hearts as sweat poured down their backs with the intensity of their movements. Jellal dug his nails into her butt, guiding her firmly against his burning length, mouth capturing the mounds that swayed before his eyes, making the woman sitting astride moan in absolute pleasure.

"Jellal…" she mumbled, her lower lip captured in between her teeth, before she decided to pull them apart and crash them into his, playing a wild game of domination that went simultaneously with their movements down below.

He issued a guttural moan when he felt something wild building up in the pit of his belly. He had finally learned her name the day before, hearing it second hand from one of her students to whom she taught deep sea diving. Erza Scarlet, she was called, a name that suited her well, considering the shade of her hair that was nothing short of an enigma to him.

And today, he made sure he put it to great use, using his hands to smear the scarlet strands all over the place, twirling them around his shaking fingers as they danced their way to oblivion, kissing every inch of naked skin available at their disposal.

**0**

**0**

**0**

"So that's how it's done," Erza explained, pointing to the apparatus that was very essential to have a safe trip underwater. It was one of her demonstration classes – a session on deep sea diving on behalf of the company that sponsored her, wherein she took in a regulated batch of enthusiastic adventurers and taught them how to enjoy the world beneath the surface.

Jellal had somehow managed to use his resources to become a part of this batch despite having missed the deadline by weeks.

Not that Erza Scarlet had any complaints.

The twinkle in her eyes suggested she was anything but mad at him for making such a late appearance at one of her demonstrations.

"I hope you're ready for this," she whispered into his ears when no one was looking their way, a delicious smirk tugging at her lips.

"It's an experience I bet you've never had."

Her velvety voice next to the sensitive flesh of his ears made him want her the way he'd been having her over the past one week. They'd begun their journey as two hammered strangers satisfying each other's needs, to two strangers who were beginning to better understand what lay beneath the other's surface.

And Jellal was sure he was beginning to fall deeper into a pit from where there was no way up.

**0**

**0**

**0**

It was, as Erza Scarlet had confidently put it, a once in a lifetime experience.

Velvet blue swirled around him, the light from the sky above, saturating further as he went in deeper, twirling around with the schools of bright red and yellow that swam around him.

Here he spotted a bright jellyfish, and there he made out an electric ray, all the while holding the hands of a lady who'd let him experience this kind of ecstasy with encouragement in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

He'd never received a smile so warm, so full of life before. His entire existence had been a construction in plastic – a forced social custom that entailed meeting people with masks of concern hiding layers of ignorance underneath. To think he'd one day meet a woman who would not only rock his world in bed, but also rock his ideas about people in general, Jellal was sure he was living the wildest and the most beautiful of his dreams.

His expedition underwater lasted quarter of an hour, and he finally emerged from the depths with a mystified look in his eyes. A haze seemed to have settled before him, throwing the world around into a swirl of emotions and colours, laying out his entire life story before his eyes as if it were a motion picture.

He could see his office and the cabin within, his files and his paraphernalia. He could also see Erza Scarlet dancing about in his mind's eye, motioning for him to come out into the open, away from the rigid structures of his corporate existence, and into the wild that she skilfully foraged for her thrilling adventures.

It was a choice between the devil and the deep blue sea.

**0**

**0**

**0**

As the last wave of pleasure washed over him, riding right along with Erza's searing climax, Jellal attempted to collect his breath and even his heart-beat.

With a shuddering sigh that was meant to drown into the last of her contractions, Scarlet loosened her grip on the man's shoulders and pushed him off of her.

Jellal raised a brow in concern.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, his voice coming out in a tiny whisper, a certain hoarseness to it.

Erza Scarlet remained silent for a minute, looking out the window at the cloudless sky that revealed the brilliant stars to their eyes, taking in the fresh air that drifted in from outside.

"This is my last week in Magnolia. My next assignment's in Hosenka."

A ghostly silence settled for the next five minutes.

Jellal Fernandes bit his lip as he lay right next to the slightly panting woman, his eyes staring straight ahead into the false ceiling, tracing the curvy patterns etched onto its surface.

"When exactly," he began, surprised he'd managed to find his voice, "-are you leaving?"

"Monday, six in the evening. I've a bus to catch," came the quick reply, her eyes still not meeting his.

Jellal nodded in understanding. Only, it was the understanding that never came to him.

Because how could he explain to his heart that it was not supposed to feel the way it felt? Like there was a burning pain within that threatened to slash it open any minute, any second? How could he explain to his heart that it'd to somehow survive through it, for he'd unwittingly sold his soul to a world that was his no more? A shallow, hollow world that only had money and monotony to offer?

They lapsed into silence again.

It was only when the windows clattered a little against the stronger blowing winds that Erza decided to let her heart out in the open.

"How do you feel about a life where one travels and travels to no end, Jellal? Does it attract you?"

Jellal shrugged. "Can't say," he lied, although within, he was all up for describing this pipe dream as an enigma.

"I always had a dream since high school that I would roam the world as long as my feet would permit me, meeting new people and learning a new language every day. I learned deep sea diving from my father, who taught me a very valuable lesson. He said that life was too short and too precious to be spent inside the boxes that we call apartments, and I never looked back after that. I think I've no regrets in particular."

"What about stability?" Jellal cut in, eager to find a chink in her armour, if not for anything else, but his bruised ego upon having admitted that the life he'd chosen for himself was nothing but a big sham.

"What _is_ stability? Erza offered almost immediately without missing a beat. "A stable flow of income? A roof on your head? Two square meals a day? While I might agree on these indicators as a proof of life today, I really don't reckon the way that people are going about this entire idea is what we would call satisfactory."

Jellal propped himself up on his elbow, turning to his left to face the object of his affections, trying not to get too distracted by her exposed chest.

"Define satisfactory," he croaked, clearing his throat a second later, embarrassed that he'd lost his voice in such a pathetic way.

"How about I ask you a question instead," Erza quipped, getting into the same position by propping herself on her right arm.

"Are _you_ satisfied?"

"Satisfied with what? The sex? Which is, by the way, fucking amazing."

Erza rolled her eyes, pinching him playfully in the arm.

"Jokes aside," she said, a certain sternness to her voice. "Are you satisfied with what you do in life? Your job? Your way of living?"

Jellal opened his mouth for a reply, but nothing passed through his lips. By this point, he was sure he'd completely lost his voice.

"How would you know if I'm unsatisfied?" he decided to ask instead after five minutes of pause, thinking it to be a better way to approach the issue. The truth was, he really didn't have the answer to her question. He'd been trying to look for it for ages.

Erza Scarlet took a deep breath and ran a finger through her hair, curling the ends around her index finger.

"A person is unsatisfied when, after having emerged from the depths of the ocean, he looks like he has never seen life in that beautiful a form before, when he could easily maintain that very expression while going through his office work or sitting in the pub with colleagues, discussing _life _in general."

She did it.

She'd nailed it.

He thought back to that fateful night, two weeks ago, when he'd met her for the first time, spotting her dancing wildly and playfully on the dance floor, red hair bouncing about and a dazzling smile gracing her lips. He'd been out for a day off with friends from the office, yet, still not away from the clutches of his weekdays' schedule.

Just like the way she'd screwed him so perfectly in bed, she'd hit home with this exposed reality, making him realise what a bummer his existence had been until now.

He was, indeed, screwed. In all senses of the word.

**0**

**0**

**0**

He sifted through the files atop his workstation, looking for that one report that would mean instant promotion within a week's time for him. He'd been working on that project like crazy for the past two years, and there was no way he could give up on it now that he was just two steps away from his goal.

He remembered the other option he'd unconsciously stashed away in light of the lucrative opportunity up ahead. The secondary option was a window to travel various places abroad, meeting new clients and settling in their culture to promote better local relations, the only catch being, that he would have to get used to a lower pay check in such a scenario.

This report, on the other hand, would fetch him millions within the blink of an eye.

Jellal was afraid to look himself in the mirror as he scavenged hungrily for the file, his eyes gleaming avariciously as he finally found what he'd been desperately looking for.

And then guilt rushed in.

Erza Scarlet's words flooded his mind, the eye within showing him images of her beautiful, supple body rocking underneath his, whispering his name with a sort of longing that had gradually developed over their heated sessions with time. It was hard to believe that they had been sharing the bed for only a week and a half.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to no one in particular, because there wasn't _one _person to whom this apology applied singularly.

**0**

**0**

**0**

They almost broke down the door in their hurry to get into the bedroom.

Clothes were technically shred off as angry kisses and bites dominated the better part of their foreplay, creating some sort of a spark in the atmosphere that almost burned them before their actual climax.

The bed creaked loudly as the combined weight of the two fell down upon it with a little roughness, making the springs underneath protest angrily at their desperate actions.

"Jellal…" Erza groaned, as his hands roamed the length of her body, negotiating her out of her undergarments and letting her take over by perching her atop his frame.

In the process of Erza sensuously kissing her way down his front, Jellal's important meeting formals were literally torn apart in a hurry, leaving him in nothing but his skin to the roving eyes of the lady.

"You know…" she whispered through her pants, as she worked her magic on his length, making Jellal groan and cuss with the nirvana that he was at the verge of achieving. "I once had a desire to screw men from all nationalities during my tours abroad. I still do, in fact."

Something akin to unexplained anger bubbled inside Jellal's veins, but he said nothing to her little confession, deciding instead to focus on the unearthly sensation that swirled about in the meeting of his thighs.

"You've been the best so far, my dear Magnolian friend," she said with a little huskiness to her voice, making Jellal experience that wonderful ripple of pleasure that coursed down the entire length of his body.

"I'm honoured," he mumbled, smirking, as he changed their positions to lie right behind her, cupping her entire body like the perfect fit they made.

The thrusts were more desperate this time, perhaps, on account of their knowing that this would be their last night together. Erza was to leave for Hosenka the next day.

"I'll make you remember this for the rest of your life," Jellal croaked in a brittle voice, his body hitting harshly against her back in an almost desperate attempt to reach their much desired high. Through the curtain of red hair that swirled before his eyes, he could hear Erza mumbling sweet nothings into the pillow underneath.

He wished he could comprehend what she was trying to say, for then, he could have made a solid ground for going back on his precarious decisions.

Unfortunately, no such confessions were made, even as the two went diving off the deep end and then back, panting heavily as the last wave of pleasure washed over their tired bodies.

Sometimes, sleep comes as an enemy at the most inopportune of moments, cutting of any chances of having conversations that could deter certain blue haired men from making choices that they know would be the end of them.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Jellal liked to believe that his life had become better after Erza's departure from Magnolia.

Better, if you didn't count the way he practically looked like a skeleton these days, prompting concerned looks from his colleagues around. His olive green eyes were framed against purple bags, and he was sure he could now count the ribs that made his torso.

Well, that was what one of his female colleagues had told him while having a night of passion (which was actually devoid of any kind of passion) with him in the month that followed the redhead's disappearance from his life.

Jellal Fernandes was positive that he would never be the same.

"What do you think you're doing to yourself, you complete asshole?" his best friend of sorts, Laxus Dreyar, demanded of him the other day, scrutinising his emaciated appearance with disdain in his eyes.

"D'yeah have any idea as to how you look like with those fucking bags under your eyes? Stop showing me that face of yours if you don't know how to deal with your own fucking shit."

Jellal snorted into his coffee mug.

"Thanks but no thanks," he mumbled, bitterness audible in his tone. "For the advice, that is."

Laxus rolled his eyes, looking two seconds away from grabbing him by the collar and pushing him violently against a spiky surface.

"Do me a favour, will yeah? Go back home, stand in front of a full-length mirror and just look at yourself. If you can convince yourself that you're the Jellal that you know, I won't trouble you anymore. And _if _you aren't able to, then just take your fucking ass off whatever is troubling you and go after that thing, or _person _that you've been craving for for so long."

Sometimes, Jellal wondered if Laxus had telepathic powers. But then again, there was a reason why he was best friends with him in the first place.

**0**

**0**

**0**

The first thing he did when he rushed back home was look into a mirror.

He knew he shouldn't have taken Laxus's coarsely uttered advice seriously, but there was something about the prospect that made it seem very attractive and trial-worthy.

"Fuck this," he mumbled, as he ran a finger through his blue locks and turned to look slowly at the ghostly reflection that stared right back at him.

While this wasn't the first time he'd looked into a mirror after Erza's departure (the very utterance of whose name made his heart scrunch painfully inwards), this was certainly the first time he'd paid close attention.

He did not like what he was seeing one bit.

There was no way he could tell Laxus who he was when he had no chances of recognising the person reflected himself.

That night, he slept with his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling the way he used to when a certain redhead would lie heaving next to him.

It hurt his soul to think there would never be a way to get that feeling of warmth, that feeling of completeness back.

He silently begged for mercy.

**0**

**0**

**0**

There finally came a time when Jellal Fernandes could say office didn't hold the kind of sway over him as it'd a few years ago.

It was a kind of compelling, magnetic force that pulled him towards its lure – a force that had been responsible for coaxing him into taking the decisions that he'd taken so far.

No matter how much he liked to believe this disenchantment was a result of external circumstances that finally led to the exhaustion of his interest, there was no way he could discount off the important role played by his little session in front of the mirror.

The reflection had been imprinted so deeply in the back of his mind, that he couldn't help but feel a little unsettled at what he'd allowed himself to turn into. Somewhere deep down, he wondered what Erza would have to say to him if she were to ever look back in his direction.

Could she, though?

Could she turn around and look his way?

Fiddling with a pen in his hands, Jellal tried to figure out an answer to that question, surprised when he managed to find it within a span of few seconds.

It was as if the answer had been sitting right in front of his eyes, visible and accessible all along, yet, clouded by the hazy covers fashioned by his own indecisiveness.

A sudden memory flashed through his mind – that of a frantic man looking for an important file amongst several others, thinking his life would come to a standstill if he didn't manage to relocate the required material. A second memory followed – that of a foolish man who'd immediately rejected the prospect of doing something that he'd clandestinely wished for since graduation.

He wondered if he could have been more imperceptive.

**0**

**0**

**0**

The morning winds swept past his lidded eyes, ruffling his hair as he stood on top of a ledge of rock overlooking a quiet corner of the ocean. A motley bunch of enthusiasts circled the base of the rock, dying to get started with a session looked forward to.

It took her two more minutes to show up at the fixed spot for her first demonstration in this small town called Hargeon.

He observed her carefully as she explained the underwater instruments to her new batch of students, surprising him because she somehow managed to make the same old set of instructions sound so interesting every time she uttered them. His mind went reeling back to the time when he'd taken the plunge with her hands in his, dancing among the ocean's bounty and marvelling at how he'd allowed himself to be devoid of such pleasures before.

Not anymore, he said to himself, as he took his sweet time to descend the steep cut of the rock and land right next to a head of wildly twirling red hair.

"So, how's it going with men of different nationalities?" he whispered, not surprised when the female turned to look at him with an expression that suggested she'd been expecting him all along.

"Had it rollin' with any Hosenkan last month?"

"Hmmmmm…" Erza Scarlet hummed, placing a finger on top of her lips as she pretended to mull over the subject. "Not much luck, I'm afraid to say. Seems like I've had a _fixation _of some sort all this time."

Jellal crafted his lips into a little 'O' and nodded his head slowly.

"I see," he mused, his hands travelling slowly towards hers. "What kind of fixation might this be?"

Erza Scarlet shrugged her shoulders, an innocent look in her warm brown eyes.

"I won't be able to word it properly like this," she explained, letting her fingers intertwine with his, and running her slender thumb along his knuckles. "Perhaps, some sort of _rigorous activity _might help me word it better?"

Jellal chuckled, letting a playful smirk tug at his lips.

"I think you might have a point."

**0**

**0**

**0**

Jellal was a hundred and one percent sure he'd never seen a sunrise as beautiful as the one he was witnessing with his lover at the moment.

Perched atop a rock that overlooked the breath-taking reefs of the little city called Hargeon, their hair dancing with the soft breeze that blew in their direction, Jellal let out a sweet sigh of a victory hard achieved.

While Erza Scarlet might not have been able to word _anything _properly the night before, her body against his, and her burning kisses down his parched skin had been evidence enough of the answer she'd owed him yesterday.

"So, I reckon your boss will have a bone to pick with you once you get back home?" she said, swinging her legs playfully as they hung from the edge of the rock.

"Which boss?" Jellal said with a smirk. He observed a few kids down at the coast, flying colourful paper planes and playing with sea shells as if they were marbles. "I thought I had left him far behind."

Erza chuckled and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes against the early morning rays of the sun made the irises seem like they were on fire.

Leaning against him, her lips slightly apart, she kissed him tenderly before breaking away to look at the rays washing over the horizon.

"Welcome home. Then." She murmured, enjoying this little piece of forever like she'd known she would the day she'd left him undone.

Not that Jellal could ever have anything contradictory to offer.

Somewhere deep down, he'd known it all along, too.

**-End-**

* * *

**(A/N): This was my first time writing some limey goodness. It was written with lots of love and care. Please let me know if you liked it 'coz if you do, there's more coming in the future. No, I'm not bribing or anything. Not at all.  
**

**I would appreciate it if you review once you decide to fav the story. Feedback would really let me know if I should experiment more with similar ideas or not. **

**Till then, folks! **


End file.
